pair of twin tricksters
by thatcatlady
Summary: The hitachiin twins and their twin maids get into a prank war for the weekend. The maids who are about their age become live in maids for the weekend and do pranks for each other. Who would win? The Cocky confident mischievous boys or the mello but wicked girls? and what new realtionships will blossom? might be romance in later chapters. my first posted fic! rated t for language.


**YO! so i had this idea in mind for a while. its about the twins and the twin maids from that one they go to a prank war.. its really stupid..but what the hell. Rated T cause of Hikarus naughty language. Which is sorta funny cause i never swear ever! and i am super reluctant to even type swear words. Whatevs. uhh this is my first fic posted publically soo when i ask for reveiws, i dont want "this is awful stop posting on here! you cant write!" dont be mean! Be helpful, not an asshole. thankyouuu!**

**Disclaimer : i dont own ouran! if i did. this would be a manga chapter, not a story on a website.**

* * *

The twins, cuddled in bed, sleeping soundly; Hikaru just half awake with Kaoru in his arms.

'KNOCK KNOCK' "breakfast is ready sirs. May we come in?'

"Yes. Its unlocked", Hikaru slightly yelled, waking Kaoru. The Twin maids walked in the spacious bedroom with a teacart and several plates. The twin Maids were two female girls, about the same age as the boys. They had black hair and wore traditional maid dresses.

Kaoru and Hikaru sat up, the blanket still covering most of their bodies. They most smirked at each other. Something mischievous lingered in the thoughts of the twins.

"Hey Maid 4, I slept nude today, can you grab be some pants from the drawer by the window?", Hikaru said while laughing a bit. Hikaru did sleep nude occasionally.

" We are not maids 4 and 5. We are maids 7 and 8, sir" One of the maids commented.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. He glanced at Hikaru again.

"Fine. Maid 7, Get Hikaru's pants from the top drawer."

One of the identical maids walked over to the drawer, she opened it.

In the drawer, on top of the pants, lay a body bag.

Both of the girls eyes grew wide, then as they heard the hysterical laughs from the boys; their faces morphed into the blank expression they always have.

"Hahah! You guys got scared admit it!" Kaoru held his stomach, laughing.

" Heh. Kaoru, you were right! That was hilarious!"

Maid 7 removed the body bag from the drawer. When she touched it, a bit of red liquid got on her hands. The bag wasn't light either. Something was in it..

" Masters, Please do not joke about this. Murder is actually a big deal, something that should not be laughed at . And this..blood..can stain the carpets." Maid 7 rolled her eyes, not even wanting to deal with these boys. Indeed they were the same age as her and her twin sister; but the boys acted as if they were half their age. Kaoru got up from the bed, he revealed he was only wearing orangeish plaid pajama pants and was shirtless. Kaoru walked to where Maid 7 was standing, he stood straight across from her, with the mysterious bag in the middle. Compared to the maids, the twins were rather tall. Overall, The Hitachiin's were a more colorful pair. They had Orange, brownish hair that popped unlike the maids hair, which was black, very common. And the boys had golden green eyes. Where the girls had a simple light gray. Since the boys were the masters, they got to wear whatever. But the girls wore faded white and blue.

Kaoru picked up and unzipped the bag. "OH RELAXX! Its just a manikin inside!" Kaoru dumped the plastic body on the floor. Kaoru rubbed his finger on the bad and got some of the 'blood' on his finger. "And the red, is food coloring and syrup.." Kaoru licked his finger.

"We didn't even use a lot of it, it wont stain the carpets." Kaoru and Hikaru still giggled. As Kaoru tossed his twin some pants. The maids left the room as the boys started to eat.

" Kaoru, did you see her face once she opened the door?"

"Hahah yea! I love and hate how she was just soo nonchalant about the situation! If I saw a body bag, I would freak out!"

"I wonder if we can prank call Haruhi or something. Im in the mood for pranking but lets not bother those girls again ."

"Yea. I sorta feel bad for wasting their time. Usually I wouldn't but lets give them the day off today."

" Yea okay. We arent going anywhere today, its Saturday. We have like more maids anyways."

THE NEXT MORNING

The twins were sorta awake. They were sitting half way up, the TV was on and Hikarus arm was around his brothers shoulder.. Hikaru started stroking Kaorus neck, brushing his fingers up and down tickling Kaoru. Kaoru started to giggle in his sleep. Hikaru smiled.

"KNOCK KNOCKK" "breakfast is ready sirs." Hikaru lowered the television, while Kaoru rose from his slumber. The twin maids came in, with the tea cart and covered plates. The maids brought the cart over. They bowed and then left.

"Kaoru! Wakey wakey. Its time to eat."

"yea yea I know" Kaoru grunted while rubbing his eyes. Hikaru opened the cover for the main dish.. There lay a dead squirrel, outlined with fruits and seaweed. The squirrels body was slit right in the middle.. Hikaru jumped back, as he flung himself across the bed screaming. " OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT IN GODS NAME IS ON MY FUCKIN PLATE?" Hikaru yelped as screamed like a young girl. Hikaru quickly hid behind his brother, holding him tight.

Kaoru glanced at the plate his eyes grew wide. "WHOA what the hell?" Kaoru said suspiciously.

Hikaru held a pillow to his face, panting.

"Hika..are you okay?"

*pant pant pant*

"Hika, youre such a baka."

*Pant pant*

"Hika.. Come on its not even real. it's a stuffed animal with the stuffing dyed red.."

Hikaru dropped the pillow.

" THOSE BITCHES.." Hiakru mumbled

Hiakru got up out of his bed, only wearing boxers, he left the room.

Hikaru ran down 3 flights of stairs and strutted to the main kitchen. He opened the door.

"7 AND 8,GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Hikaru screamed, his voice cracking a bit.

But nobody came. Hikaru wondered the kitchen, exhausted and pissed. As he heard snickers of young girls, he turned the corner and slipped in oily butter. Some bizarre slippery liquid.

Hikaru laying on the floor, looked up only two see the identical maids giggling over him.

"HOW DARE YOU SERVE SUCH REPULSIVE CUISINE TO YOUR MASTERS.."

"Pardon us sir. We apologize", the girls said in unison

" I- I can fire you guys right now. But I wont. Cause I will get revenge and you guys will have to be live in maids. Yea that's rights..That means cleaning up after me and my brother 24/7."

Hikaru got up from the floor. "we pranked you guys once.. Once. And you fire back at us twice as bad. This isn't over! For the weekend, you guys will stay in guest bedroom number 4. And you better keep the lights on at night. And clean all this mess.! And someone for fuck sake, get that creature out of my bedroom!"

Hikaru stormed out of the kitchen and journeyed back to his brother in the bedroom. As he opened the bedroom door, he slipped on a banana peel. Kaoru got up from the bed and walked over to his miserable brother on the floor.

"Are you kidding me..a banana peel. How cliché. Wait no. a banana peel is too cliché for cliché." Kaoru cracked up. Hikaru glared at his bro.

"Kao.. We need to think of a prank a really good one." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru nodded doubtfully. "Hey..Hika.. Whats wet and slippery that's all over your body?" Kaoru said trying to keep a straight face..

"I swear to god Kaoru . don't go there..just don't" Hikaru replied to his brother. Kaoru got down on his knees and patted his mirror on the back.

"Its okay..its probably not what i think it is." Kaoru whispered, joking with his bro.

* * *

**OK! howd you like it? was it too short? Idk and i used the twin maids from episode 15! thankyou for reading and i encourage you to review! and make any suggestions.**


End file.
